


Nightmare and Dream's "Battle"

by charastolethisname



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DreamMare - Freeform, M/M, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Play Fighting, Tickling, can be interpreted as platonic, dream sans - Freeform, fake fighting, i forgot how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charastolethisname/pseuds/charastolethisname
Summary: Nightmare and Dream's "battles" have been awfully giggly lately; an inside look.
Relationships: Nightmare Sans/Dream Sans, dream sans/nightmare sans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Nightmare and Dream's "Battle"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the RPH server, and yes I forgot how ao3 works

“Oh dear, you’ve bested me again.”

Dream stared back smugly at the cyan eyelight, a smirk playing on his face as he did so. “It seems I have.”

Nightmare tried to hide his smile, tendrils slowly lifting up behind Dream’s back. He was “trapped” underneath Dream’s foot, laying on his back with Dream hovering slightly above him, a taunting smile on his face.

He made sure that Dream hadn’t caught sight of his tendrils. Slowly wrapping them around his midsection, before suddenly lifting him up over his head, sitting up to stare up at him.

“Wh— Nightmare! That’s cheating,” Dream complained, trying and failing to wipe the smile off his face.

“Nothing’s cheating in ‘battle’, Dream,” Nightmare teased, a wide grin on his face.

Dream just gave an amused puff, drawing the bow from his back. He just pointed it at him without an arrow notched, giving the string a short snap as if to simulate shooting at him.

Nightmare raised an eyebrow, letting out a soft chuckle. “You didn’t even load it.”

Dream huffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m not gonna  _ shoot _ you.”

Nightmare snorted, standing up. He raised Dream a bit higher in the air, walking forward so they were at eye level, faces inches away from each other. 

“C’mon, Dream,” he purred.

Dream raised his eyebrows as he stared back at him. Nightmare grinned back, before suddenly trying to keep himself from bursting out into laughter.

“D—Dream!! Hah— No!!”

Dream’s just grinned mischievously as Nightmare broke into giggles, the serious complexion breaking as Dream began tickling him mercilessly.

“Dream!!” He could barely stay composed as Dream lightly pushed him backwards, falling on top of him in a fit of giggles himself.

After a while, he stopped, allowing Nightmare to relax—though still a bit giggly. He just nudged Dream’s cheek with the tip of one of his tendrils, a wide, genuine smile playing on his face.

“You’re such— haha— a goof,” Nightmare teased lightly, still lightly poking him with the tips of his tendrils.

“Okay,  _ king of darkness _ ,” he teased back. He poked back at the tendrils with his fingers. 

“Oh shush— Like you’re any better,” he replied, poking back at his fingers.

Dream laughed, poking him in the cheek. “I’m not the one who denies it— I  _ know _ I’m chaotic, you just like to pretend you’re not.”

Nightmare tried to shoot him a half-glare, though failed when Dream nudged him again, earning a smile in return.

“Okay  _ maybe _ you have a point,” he admitted, still poking at him, earning a few giggles in return.

He stuck his tongue out teasingly as he looked around. It seemed like both their teams had left when they caught on to the fact neither of them were taking this seriously, which seemed to have been a trend with all of their battles recently. Always ending in fits of laughter and giggles, teasing words and shared smiles.

_ That isn’t necessarily a bad thing, though _ , he thought as he grinned. Turning back to continue poking the back of Dream’s head again, laughing when he returned the action. They went back to going back and forth like that, enjoying themselves as they did so.

It was nice like that, anyway.


End file.
